This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Opposed-piston engines include two pistons housed within a single cylinder that move in an opposed, reciprocal manner within the cylinder. In this regard, during one stage of operation, the two pistons are moving away from one another within the cylinder. During another stage of operation, the two pistons are moving towards one another within the cylinder.
As the pistons move towards one another within the cylinder, they compress and, thus, cause the ignition of a fuel disposed within the cylinder. When the fuel ignites, it generates heat within the cylinder.
Heat generated by an opposed-piston engine can be dissipated and/or minimized in a variety of ways. For example, cooling systems that include components such as radiators, coolants, and/or fans can be used to transfer heat from the engine to the environment. Such components are typically sized to accommodate the thermal load of the particular engine. Accordingly, engines that generate more heat during operation typically require larger cooling-system components. Such larger components—while adequately cooling the engine during operation—add to the overall cost, weight, and complexity of the cooling system and, thus, to the vehicle in which the engine and cooling system are installed.
While known opposed-piston engines have generally proven to be acceptable for their intended purposed, a continued need in the relevant art remains